A Sercret Place
by hiruma14
Summary: While training, Kaidoh and Inui are caught in a rainstorm. Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I make profit from it.


A Secret Place

The morning was

sticky and humid, Kaidoh's shirt clung to his body before he had even warmed up. The sky was a sickly blend of gray and brilliant blue, the weather reporter's promise of rain in the afternoon only, seeming to fall apart as time passed. Inui-senpai had joined him halfway through his run, both of them heading toward the river.

Kaidoh waded out into the water, feeling the current swirl around his knees. He had just started to swing the towel, feeling his chest and upper body loosen, muscles tensing and relaxing, extending- the slow burn familiar and comforting when the sky opened. Rain poured down, fat thick drops soaking everything within minutes. Kaidoh heard Inui curse, as the older boy dashed for their belongings moving them to shelter in the space under the overpass. Ignoring the rain, and the wind that had picked up, Kaidoh continued to swing the towel. The water buffeted against him, Kaidoh glancing up when there was a dull roll of thunder in the distance.

"It would be beneficial to take cover for the time being." Inui-senpai was leaning in close to be heard over the rain and wind. Kaidoh nodded, aware of how warm the hand gripping his elbow was.

The overpass provided some shelter, Kaidoh sat frowning out at the rain. Over the storm, he could hear Inui-senpai writing in his notebook. "We should be able to continue, or go home within the hour." Inui-senpai had snapped the notebook closed and moved to stand next to him.

There was another dull roll of thunder, the sky illuminated briefly as lightening stretched out. The air was charged with electricity, crackling, another loud peal of thunder following soon after. Kaidoh rubbed at his arms, the static was making the little hairs stand up on end.

"Are you cold?"

Kaidoh squirmed, pinned in place by Inui's sidelong glance. The upperclassman unzipped his jacket, shrugged out of it and handed it to Kaidoh. "It will be a little large, but it will keep you warm." Inui paused head tilting slightly. "If you were to get too cold, it would be counter productive to the training you've already completed." Kaidoh took the offered jacket without saying anything, ducking his head when he felt his face burn.

The jacket was too large, the sleeves completely covering Kaidoh's hands. The bottom hem hit him mid thigh, cloth hanging limply from his shoulders. It was warm, and smelled good. A mix of soap, sweat and grass, and something that Kaidoh couldn't pick out, but rather chalked up to being an inherent scent of the other boy. The rain continued to fall, lightening and thunder occurring with more frequency. Kaidoh moved further back under cover.

They stood side by side, Kaidoh's blush getting deeper when Inui shifted next to him, their bodies pressing together. Kaidoh swallowed hard, his heart beating too fast. It felt like he had just finished a long run, his stomach did a weird little shivery thing. Inui was a long line of warmth against his body, Kaidoh stared down at their shoes, unable to come up with anything to say.

A booming thunderclap sounded, the ground seeming to shake. Kaidoh flinched, and without thinking, reached out, grasping Inui's hand. Seconds ticked by before Inui's hand twisted in Kaidoh's, their fingers locking together. Neither said anything, Inui's thumb smoothing over the back of Kaidoh's hand. A flash of lightening illuminated their hiding place, Kaidoh tensing in anticipation for the following sound.

"Relax." Inui's voice was quiet, "It's just the sound of the air expanding and heating from the lightening. There's nothing to be concerned about." Inui squeezed his hand, Kaidoh managing to glance up at him. Their eyes locked, Kaidoh's heart pounding painfully hard in his chest again. The space between them closed, Inui's mouth lips brushed against Kaidoh's in a light kiss.

Kaidoh groaned, the sound muffled by a second kiss. The rough concrete of the wall dug into his back, Inui's body and weight pinning him. Kaidoh wrapped around the older boy, hands clutching at the thin t-shirt Inui wore. The kisses were maddeningly slow, Kaidoh's lips parting when Inui nipped at him. The rasp of the coat's zipper as it was pulled down was deafening to Kaidoh. Inui's hands were warm, sliding past the jacket, hands spanning Kaidoh's torso. Kaidoh's shirt bunched up under Inui's hands, soft kisses trailed down Kaidoh's throat.

Carefully, Kaidoh worked one hand between them fingers brushing over Inui's crotch. The resulting sound from his senpai sent shivers down Kaidoh's spine. Inui's hips jerked forward, managing to rub himself against Kaidoh's hand at the same time. Inui's panting was ragged and harsh beating against Kaidoh's neck, hands clutching desperately at his shoulders. A shooting thrill moved through Kaidoh as Inui continued to rub against him, soft noises filling the quiet between the crashes of thunder.

"Kaidoh," Inui's teeth pinched at Kaidoh's ear, voice breathy. "The rain's stopping." Kaidoh blinked, head tilted as he listened. Inui rubbed against Kaidoh's hand again, the upperclassman's face flushed. "We should go back to my home. We can continue this activity there."


End file.
